Those Haunting Eyes
by The Gr8 Procrastinator
Summary: Snape discovers The Room of Requirement and is showed his hearts deepest desire.


**Author's Note: Hey ya'll, Warning I ****wrote this 2 in the morning and for some crazy reason felt the need to post it. This story takes place ****somewhere in between books two and six (use your imagination, it doesn't really matter:) I really appreciate reviews! Some of them really make my day, and I take the time to read all of them. So please review it makes me really really happy :) Oh and I would just like to point out that its old Voldemort's b-day, so happy birthday old Voldy! Even though you're evil…**

**Disclaimer: Do i look like I'm JKR? I do not own Harry Potter! If I did James, Lily ,Sirius, Remus, and Fred would have never died. Oh wait a minute...that wouldn't really work... see thats just another reason why I'm not JKR. I'm a bad planner and don't think things through all the way... he he he...sigh**

**

* * *

**

** Those Haunted Eyes****

* * *

**

The faint sound of footsteps could be heard echoing through the eerie dark hallways.

At night Hogwarts seemed almost like an entirely different place. There were no sounds of laughing children or arguing students hexing each other. There was no sound of laughing pranksters who had succeeded at pranking an innocent or not so innocent by stander.

The man emitted a deep sigh.

He liked the night. He didn't mind the darkness, for when is dark, it is usually quiet. The quietness gave him a chance to think without being bothered by loud irksome students.

There are many different kinds of quietness. Like the long comfortable silences, or the awkward pauses, or the eerie quietness; the calm before the storm.

The silence was both a blessing and a curse for the tall dark man. There were times when he felt trapped by the quietness. He could not escape his mind, which kept seeing those beautiful, emerald, almond shaped eyes. The eyes which he could never escape.

They haunted him both by day and by night. Every day he was forced to see the boy, almost identical to his nemesis, his greatest rival. He absolutely loathed everything about the boy besides his eyes, those expressive green eyes.

Even at night he could not escape those haunting eyes because every night they invaded his dreams.

Lily's eyes.

Severus Snape was patrolling the school hallways. It was 3:43 A.M. on a Saturday night well it was morning now.

He had given up on attempting to sleep, and had been quietly walking through the dark deserted Hogwarts hallways. He had been pacing back in forth in deep thought for several minutes.

He currently was somewhere on the 7th floor near the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. The tapastry potrayed Barnabas attempting o tech the trolls ballet, and then getting clubbed by them. The opposite wall was completely bare.

Snape was startled when a highly polished door appeared in the blank wall.

The door which would open to reveal The Room of Requirement.

Snape slowly advanced towards the door and hesitantly grasped the shiny bronze handle and pulled open the door. The room was very spacious, but like the hallway it was dark and deserted. The mysterious room was light by only a few torches, that somehow helped to give the room a cold dungeon like feeling.

The door closed behind him with a soft click.

Snape cautiously took a few steps away from the door as his eyes examined the contents of the room. It was completely empty except for a tall object in the middle of the room, hidden from view by a dusty sheet.

Snape grabbed part of the filthy cover and pulled. Quickly he closed his eyes as dust flew everywhere.

There before him stood a mirror.

It was magnificent. So tall that it almost reached the ceiling, the mirror stood straight and proud. Its golden frame seemed to glow in the dark room. The mirror stood on two clawed feet. Carved near the top of the mirror were the words, 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube oyt on wohsi.'

Snape peered into the mirror to look at himself, but he found he could not see his reflection.

It was then that he saw them.

The stunning emerald eyes.

Those beautiful breathtaking eyes.

Lily's eyes.

He saw himself and Lily sitting by the great pond reading and laughing. He saw them married with two children. He saw himself without a dark mark. He saw Lily's eyes.

His cold dark eyes filled with tears for the first time since the night of her death.

Only a single tear fell from his eyes. Only once did he call her mudblood. It only took one mistake to ruin his life. Severus Snape would regret that mistake for the rest of his life.

He fell to his knees and softly murmured, "Lily." He would do anything to change the past to take back that one moment, but he knew that there was no chance of that ever happening. He was forced to live his life wondering two words. two words thay by themselves are completely harmless, but when put together they can cause the regret of a lifetime.

What if.

What if?

Snape would always wonder what if things had been different? What if he had never made those mistakes? If it had never happened could he still be looking into her beautiful eyes this day?

Snape was filled with a bitter sweet kind of joy when he looked into the mirror. Joy that was overcome by terrible grief.

He would devote the rest of his life to protecting her son, who had her eyes.

Lily's breathtaking eyes that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

It has been said that The Mirror of Erised shows your hearts deepest desires, but for Severus Snape, it showed him his heart.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know, depressing, but in my defense I was in a bad mood when i wrote this. I just finished reading the 1st book for like the millionth time and suddenly i thought,'what would happen is Snape saw the mirror of erised?' I always felt kindav bad for Snape even though he is not one of my favorite characters. I thought it was really sweet that after all that time he still loved Lily. Well any way thanks for reading and please review it will make my day!(really it will)

**~The Great Procrastinator**


End file.
